swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Space Battles
Launched in August 2011, these new battles comprised the second major part of the Galactic Civil War update that began with Game Update 15. Plans for a fully fledged space version of the ground-side Invasions had been teased by developers for a long time, and full details about what they had planned was announced at Fain Faire 2011. Developers promised capital ships laying siege to space stations, and three new ships, the T-Wing Interceptor, TIE Defender and Havoc Starfighter, as well as a craftable version of the Vaksai Starfighter. laying waste to an Imperial Lancer Frigate.]] Locations Space Battles take place in five different space sectors, although in each one they run in an identical manner: *Corellian system (Corellia and Talus) - near the POI Pirates Shadow, nearest Hyperspace Point is Trifecta Star - 5.6km. *Dantooine system - near the POI Ebon Essentia, nearest Hyperspace Point is Isryn's Veil - 5.8km. *Karthakk system (Lok) - nearest Hyperspace Point is Voria's Ember - 3.7km. *Naboo system (Naboo and Rori) - near the POI Nal ReulTta, nearest Hyperspace Point is Penumbra Omen - 8.2km. *Tatoo system (Tatooine) - nearest Hyperspace Point is Deep Sea - 5.2km. In each case, the faction which controls the planet (which may well be different from the faction which controls the space sector) will be the defenders, and the opposing faction will be the attackers. The location of the battle can be found as a Point of Interest (POI) waypoint - named "PLANETNAME Space Battle Location" - once you have arrived in the space system. Timers Like the Invasions, these battles take place at regularly scheduled intervals around the clock. Unlike the groundside Invasions, the Space Battles alternate between being PvE and PvP battles. There are two methods of identifying when each system will be attacked. # The new "/spacebattlestatus" command will display the time to the next Battle in the space system in which you are currently. To see the timer for Battles if you are in a different system, you can type "/spacebattlestatus PLANETNAME" (i.e. /spacebattlestatus dantooine). You can only use the command whilst in space. # The GCW tab will update with 15, 10 and 5 minute warnings about imminent battles, wherever you are. The Space Battles in Dantooine and Tatooine occur concurrently, as do the Battles above Corellia and Lok, with the Battle in Naboo space happening on its own. There is a three hour wait between Battles in the same system, so a one hour wait between Battles in different systems. Battles When each Space Battle Starts, a capital ship of belonging to the attacking side will spawn in the system, within 2km of the defending ship, and start to close the distance. Waves of Tier 7 ships will spawn from both the capital ships and engage each other. As well, there is a large chance that an Ace Pilot will spawn. You must be of the correct status (Combatant or Special Forces) in order to take part - you can use the Space Factional Commands in order to change your status or to take part on either side as a freelance pilot. Players taking part can damage the enemy's shields and armor, but not their critical systems. In order to win, members of either side must completely destroy the opponents' capital ship. Players will qualify as "taking part" in the Space Battle if they have destroyed any of the NPC fighters, or shot at the space station or capital ship at least once. There is a 65 minute "time limit" to the battles, and if neither capital ship has been destroyed within that time, the defenders are declared the victors. Players do not need to be in the system at the start of the battle in order to take part, but do need to be in the system when the battle ends, and to not have left the system since they "participated" in the battle in order to earn their tokens. Being destroyed and being a great distance away from the battle does not mean that a player is ineligible. Taking part in a win earns the player 50 tokens and 5,000GCW points, and taking part in a loss earns 25 tokens and 2,500GCW points. Both of these are doubled if the battle is a PvP Battle (although not doubled if the player takes part in a PvE Battle when they are in PvP status). Those flying in POBs or Gunships may find that the token payout is smaller. A maximum of four players in a POB and ten in a gunship will earn the maximum number of tokens. If there are any more players, this maximum number of tokens will be evenly split amongst everyone. fleet defeat the Rebel Alliance task force, maintaining their defense of this space sector.]] Rewards The tokens earned from taking part in these battles can be used to buy the new starfighter schematics or a set of new components. The vendors selling these items are located as follows: Rebel Token Vendor: In Rebel Outpost (Rori)at /way 3698 -6432. Imperial Token Vendor: In the Imperial Military Outpost (Talus) at /way -2239 2236. Schematics These two vendors sell nearly the same items (with the Rebel Token Vendor exclusively selling the T-Wing, and the Imperial Vendor the TIE Defender, and similarly with the Ace Jackets and Helmets). The "token cost" of each item is intended to be relatively low as, with the game coming to a close within a few months, players would not be interested to grind for countless hours for these items. Macros Space Battle Report Macro with Nav Inforation Note: This macro will only run when the player is in space. /spacebattle corellia; /say Cor: Set Nav to Trifecta Star 5.6km; /pause 10; /spacebattle dantooine; /say Dant: Set Nav to Isryn's Veil 5.8km; /pause 10; /spacebattle lok; /say Lok: Set Nav to Voria's Ember 3.7km; /pause 10; /spacebattle naboo; /say Naboo: Set Nav to Pennumbra Omen 8.2km; /pause 10; /spacebattle tatooine; /say Tat: Set Nav to Deep Sea 5.2km; /pause 10; /spacebattle status; Space Battle Report 2 (Clearer looking format) /say Space Battle Report; /pause 0.05 /spacebattle corellia; /pause 10; /spacebattle dantooine; /pause 10; /spacebattle lok; /pause 10; /spacebattle naboo; /pause 10; /spacebattle tatooine; /pause 10; /spacebattle status; /say Nav setting for Space Battle; /say Cor: Set Nav to Trilecta Star 5.6km; /say Dant: Set Nav to Isryn's Veil 5.8km; /say Lok: Set Nav to Voria's Ember 3.7km; /say Naboo: Set Nav to Pennumbra Omen 8.2km; /say Tat: Set Nav to Deep Sea 5.2km; Category:GCW2 Update